Love Files Case 101
by Lisianthus
Summary: yes. they're back! the crescent stars are here. join kira, athrun, yzak and nicol as they live a double life of celebrities and spies. as they complete their mission, will they also be able to solve their love problems along the way? reviews please. XD
1. A New Beginning

The boys are practicing when Muu entered the room.

"What's up boys!" Muu greeted them.

"So what is it this time Muu?" Athrun asked as puts down his guitar.

"Well…I have good and bad news for the four of you…"

"Good news first!" Nicol suggest.

"I agree…" Yzak said.

"I know that you longed to have a new mission and now…I have it…" Muu said waving the copy of their mission.

"A new mission! That's incredible!" Kira excitingly said.

"Yup! And for the bad news is…you're going to school…"

"WHAT! GO TO SCHOOL! NO WAY!" the four of them said in unison.

"The big question is…why do we have to go to school?" Yzak asked hysterically

"What's the connection?" Nicol added up.

"But first, what is our mission?" Athrun asked.

"That's a good question Athrun…" Muu said as he gave each of them a copy of the mission. "As you can see there, something happen last night in the experimental division of Alliance Headquarters…their latest experiment was stolen or should I say vanish for some unknown reason"

"And they want us to look for the missing experiment?" Kira concluded.

"You said it right…ok back to the topic, this experiment is very dangerous for it contains a lot of data about nuclear weapons and if it falls to the wrong hands it can lead to world destruction."

"Still what's the connection of this mission to us going to school?" Nicol asked impatiently.

"The Alliance are suspecting the Eris Association have stolen the experiment and the best way to get close to the Eris' is through the school, because they believed that the school was the hidden headquarters of the Eris'…see the connection?" Muu said to them.

"Well that's clever of them, I thought Alliance were stupid…" Athrun said hastily.

"The easiest way to get information about that school is to befriend the owner's daughter, Fllat Alster." said Muu. "Her picture is in the last page."

They turned the pages and looked at Fllay's picture...

"Wow, she's kinda cute..." Yzak commented with a smirk. "I think I'm going to like this mission."

"Ok, ok guys, enough with this. Let me first explain what the experiment is..."

And Muu started to explain the blue print of the said experiment...

In a house near a beach, the 18-year old Lacus Clyne is in her garden, watering the plants. Suddenly, she saw her father's car enter the garage. She puts down the sprinkler and runs to her father to greet him...

"Father!" shouted Lacus with a smile."

A middle aged man went out of the car, Seigel Clyne, Lacus' father.

Lacus embraced her father and said, "I missed you so much. You're so unfair, you didn't even tell me your coming, I should have prepared you something." she pouted.

"No, it's ok. But I have someone to introduce to you."

"Who is it?"

He opened the car door on the passenger's seat and a 16-year old boy went out. Lacus looked at the boy in his red-colored eyes. She noticed that it looked fierce but she can also sense the sadness and pain.

"This is Shinn Asuka. He's from Orb and Uzumi wants us to take care of him from now on." smiled Seigel.

"Oh, I've always wanted a brother!' exclaimed Lacus.

When she was about to embrace him, he shoved her hands and ran...

"Ah...well." said Seigel while scratching his head. "H-He's just...um...a little sh-shy..."

Lacus nodded, "I understand father."

BACK IN THE STUDIO...

"Why would they creat such thing whithout knowing the risk it will take? They're just thinking of theirselves..." Kira said in anger.

"Calm down Kira, all we can do now is to look for the missing experiment and destroy it..." Athrun said.

"Athrun's right, so no more questions?" Muu said.

"Hey! We don't know what school we'll go?" Nicol said.

"How can I forget? You will go to Lunar Primary School." Muu said.

"Lunar...what?" Yzak asked.

"Lunar Primary School Yzak, it's a school for rich kids. I can't believe you actually don't know that." Nicol teased.

"Whatever.."

"See you tomorrow at school" Muu said as he bid goodbye.

As the boy Shinn sat on the sand and watch the sunset, something had caught his eyes, it was a girl. She is wearing a white dress and her blonde hair is swaying with the cold breeze of the sea. Suddenly, the girl's body just fell on the water \. Shinn hurriedly stood up and ran to the water. He dove and searched for the girl; the search lasted for more than five mintes and he's fearing she might've drowned and drifted away. But thank God he finally found her. Shinn carried her out of the sea and laid her on the sand. He checked her heartbeat but there was nothing...

"For pete's sake!" Shinn remarked. "The first time I come to this place and this happens."

He knew what to do but he resisted at first. And it ended up that he really must do it or she might die...

"Here goes nothing..."

With his eyes closed, he drew his lips closer to her. He then performed the mouth-to-mouth restitution. He didn't stop until the girl finally coughed out salt-water and opened her eyes. Shinn sighed in relief...

"What do you think your doing falling to the water just like that!" Shinn annoyingly said. "If your trying to perform suicide, make sure no one's around and...blah blah"

Shinn just kept on babbling sermons on the girl who just stares at his face as if it's the first time she saw another human being (maybe?). She slowly lifts up her hand and touched Shinn's right cheek which caused him to shut up...

"Wh-what are you doing?" Shinn said, his face turning red.

"Your cold..." the girl simply remarked.

It took him time to utter a word, he's almost petrified. Because he's panicking a while ago, he didn't notice how beautiful the girl really was! HEr innocent eyes were staring at his...

"O-of course Iwill be, I jumped to the water to save you, right?"

"Why?" she asked.

"Becuase your about to die." Shinn said, his left eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"W-well, life's important, everyone's."

"Why?"

Um...b-because...it's a gift from God and...sigh why do I even bother? So, what's your name anywayand where do you live so I can get you back there."

"Name? Live?" she confusingly asked again.

"Uh...the...um...title given to you. Your label and te place where you remain." mocked Shinn.

"Label? My label is Stellar. I don't know where I remain."

"Stellar huh? By the way, I'm Shinn Asuka."

"Shinn..." she repeated in a whisper.


	2. Sakura

The leaves of Sakura Tree falls, and a new beginning starts for every students in Lunar Primary school... well this day will not be an ordinary day for them...

"Oh my gosh,did you heard the news!" one girl said to her friend.

"What?"

"The famous Crescent Star will study here in our very own school! Oh I can't wait to see them in person!" the girl said histerically.

"Really! That's so great! Imagine the handsome Kira Yamato, thecutieAthrun Zala and the sweet Nicol Amarfi will be here!" the other girl said.

"Hey! You forgot Yzak Jule, he's also cute..."

"Yeah...I forgot all about that guy..."

In the Clyne's residence, Lacus is preparing her things for school, when she noticed that Shinn is just looking out of the window with Stellar, the girl Shinn brought in their house yesterday, and he said the girl has an amnesia and asked if she can stay there with them.

"Ah...Shinn are you finished preparing your things?" she asked.

"I can't go today, I can't leave Stellar allone here..." Shinn said as he lookedat Stellar who's just looking out of the window.

"Is that so..." she said in dismay, then a nice idea just pop up in her head,"Maybe she can go with us! i can arrange her papers so that she can also go to school...isn't that nice?"

Suddenly her father spoke just behind them.

"That's a nice idea Lacus, but we don't know where the girl came from... and beside we don't know her family name."

"You're right Father...I didn't think of that..."

"I will just stay here...you can go now Lacus, you might get late..." Shinn said.

Then Stellar join their conversation and utter, "Louisier..."

"Loiusier?"

"Ah! I know it! Maybe that's her family name!" Lacus said.

"Huh?" her father said.

"Okay it's fixed then, I will arrange her papers and we can all go to school..."

"_That girl is impossible..._" Shinn think to his self as she looked at Lacus.

Down the road, a car is driving to Lunar High and the gossip is there again. Luna Maria is thae one who's driving, Mayrin is seating beside her and Auel is seating at the backseat.

"You're so unfair Luna! How come you didn't tell me that Crescent Star will go to our school...and to think of it you're fiancee is one of the member..." Meyrin said in a sort of angry way.

"Sorry, I forgot...and beside he just told me last night that shocking news..." Luna said.

"Oh Meyrin! Why don't you just tell Luna that you're frustrated because you're not prepared when you meet that Amarfi thingy..." teased Auel.

"Just shut up! No one asked for your opinion!" Meyrin said.

"Yeah right!" Auel said.

"Stop that you two...you're always fighting...if I knew better, i'd say the two of you are into each other.."

"Luna! That's not a goodjoke..." Meyrin said flushing bright pink.

Meanwhile in the car where Crescent Star is...

"So what's our plan?Who will befriend Fllay Alster to get information for our mission?" asked Nicol while eating his potato chips.

"I don't like to befriend her, in her look...nah!" Kira said.

"Don't talk like that...she's not that ugly you know... " Yzak said.

"Whatever...a... look we're here!" Kira said excitedly.

"Hey! Put on your caps and sunglasses, we don't want to get noticed you know." Athrun said.

Then they put on their sunglasses and caps, when they disembarked from the car, they can't believed their eyes, almost all of the students in that school is there staring at them.

"I think this will not work..." Nicol said.

"AHHH! THE CRESCENT STAR IS HERE!" one of the students said histerically.

"AHHHH!" then the crownd went wild!

"This is not good." Yzak said,"Let's get ready to...RUN!"

In the dean's office where a pink-haired girl is...

"What's happening out there?"she said looking at the bunch of students in the garden.

"Oh no! They are already here...guard! guard!" the dean said.

"What is it ma'am?" the guard said.

"Go there and fixed the situation..." she said pointing on the bunch of people.

It take almost half an hour before the crowd calm down, then the guards taked the poor guys in the dean's office. When they enter the room a pair of blue eyes captured Kira's eyes.

"Whoah! I thought will never got to leave that place..." Nicol said.

"Looked what happen to my shirt! It's all ruined!" Yzak said.

"Sorry about the inconvenience boys..." The Dean said to them.

"It's alright ma'am, no harm done..." Athrun said.

"Um...ma'am can I leave now?" asked the girl who's standing beside the Dean.

"Ah wait,being the president of the Student's CouncilcanI askedyou be the guide of this young boys? Just for today."

"Sure ma'am..." the girl said in a very polite way.

Kira just smiled with the thought that this girl will guide them.

"Okay, you can go with her so that the four of you can go to your respective rooms." the Dean said.

"So let's go now..." the girl said as he went out of the Dean's office together with the four boys.

"Wait!" Kira said as he catched up with the girl.

"Yes?"

"A...I'm Kira, Kira Yamato... and you are?" Kira said as he offered his hand.

Her blue eyes just looked at his hand and said, "Sorry I don't give my name that easilly Mr. Yamato." then she proceeded in the next building.

"Ooohh... looks like someone has been refused by a girl here.." Nicol teased kira.

"Shut up!"

"Wait guys... I will just leave you for a minute...I'll just go and change my clothes..." Yzak said.

"Okay, but be fast..."Athrun said.

As Yzak run to their car he bumps on something that made him stumbled. As he looked up, he saw a light-brown haired girl staring at him. "What the-"


	3. The Unexpected

The eyes of the girl are just looking at him. Yzak stands up and said, "Would you mind to move…you're blocking my way…"

"You're the one who's blocking my way stupid!"

"What! Do you actually know who I am?"

"No…but in your look maybe you're the new janitor of this school…am I right?" she said laughing, then she went away, leaving Yzak in anger.

"Oh! She's gonna pay for this!"

Nicol and Kira are on the same class, while Athrun is on the other, after class…

"Excuse me, can I have your autograph?" one of their classmate asked.

"Me too!" said another.

"And also me!"

Until all of their classmates have circled them and asking for their autograph.

"Here we go again…" Nicol said.

"Nicol…take care of here, I will just go outside…" Kira said.

"Huh? Don't leave me…here" Nicol said but it's too late Kira already jumped out of the window.

"Okay…this is just so right…" Nicol uttered while shaking his head.

Lacus is walking, she looked up to see the sky when suddenly she saw a guy falling from the window…

"What the-''

When Kira looked down he saw a girl in the direction where he will fall…

"It's the blue-eyed girl…oh no… I will fall to her!"

Because of the thought that he might fall to the girl, he loss his balance and land on the girl, accidentally kissing her.

"I-I'm so sorry… I-"

Kira can't continue what he's saying because the girl slapped him

"How dare you! You…you pervert!" the girl said blushing in bright pink, "I swear! I will gonna hate you for the rest of my life!"

Then the girl leave…

"Damn it! How stupid of me…" Kira said and he followed the girl.

All of the students there are stunned for what has happened.

"I think it's not Kira's fault…" one girl said.

"Yeah…"

Athrun is standing on the corridor looking at the man wearing all black who just entered the Dean's Office.

"_Who's that guy? Maybe he's a member of the Eris Association…we must start investigating now…" _he thought.

When suddenly someone had clutched on his arms, he turned his head and he saw a familiar face.

"Luna!"

"Hello! I thought I will never have the time to see you today… so let's go to the cafeteria; I'm really hungry now…" she said while leaning her head on Athrun's shoulder.

"As you wish…"

As they walked Athrun asked a few question about Fllay Alster.

"Do you know Fllay Alster?" Athrun asked.

"Yes, she's the daughter of the owner of this school…"

"Is she your friend?"

"Nope…I don't like her attitude…"

"I see…um… does she like our band?"

"Hey why are you asking about Alster? Do you have a crush on her?"

"No way…"

Luna smiled and said "I'm just joking…well, as I can see it, yeah she likes your band especially Kira…"

"Really?" Athrun smiled and a brilliant idea is circulating in his head.

Nicol has just finished signing on every paper of his/her classmates.

"I'm through with this job…" he said, as he opened the door he saw a girl staring at him.

"What? Do you like me to give you an autograph?" he asked.

"No…um…do you still remember me?" the girl asked.

"No…why? Did we meet somewhere? Oh I knew it! You're the winner of 'That's so Crescent Star promo' who happened to have a date with me…"

After saying that the girl just went away, "What's with her?"

Meyrin felt like someone has just thrown a book on her face, Auel patted her shoulder laughing.

"Stop laughing, do you think it's funny?"

"Yeah!"

"It's not funny! The guy that I love can't remember me and mistaken me for someone else!"

Auel became silent for a moment and said, "The man that you love? Are you sure of what you're feeling? Because I think that's only an infatuation…"

"N-no it's not!"

"Yes it is!" Auel said and he left Meyrin."Why did all of a sudden he became angry?" She said puzzled by Auel's act.

Shinn is looking for Stellar then he saw her sitting beside a tree.

"Stellar! There you are…"

"Shinn…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you, Shinn, I really like to go home… I want to see the sunset at the beach…"

"A…sure, but we must wait for Lacus…"

"Alright…"

Then they heard someone calling them, they turned around and they saw Lacus waving her hand.

"Shinn! Stellar! Let's go!" Lacus shouted.

Kira wondered all over the school looking for the girl when he spotted Yzak…

"Yzak!... Did you see a girl running here? The girl that we saw this morning…"

"No…" Yzak said.

"What's with the face?"

"Nothing…"

After all that happened that day, the four boys were in their studio, planning for their mission.

"This afternoon Luna told me that Fllay Alster likes our band…" Athrun said.

"So? What's so astonishing about that? Everyone likes our band anyway…" Nicol assumed.

"I know… what I mean is, it's easy to befriend her now… and I know the guy who can do it…" Athrun said looking at Kira.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Well… do you know that Fllay likes you the most? So you're the one who will befriend her…"

"What! No way!" Kira exclaimed.

"Be professional Kira its part of our job…" Yzak said.

"Yeah, that's exactly the word!" Nicol uttered.

"Okay…okay…fine I'll do it…"

"Nicol, Yzak, tomorrow you will go spying at the Dean's Office, get every information that is needed…okay?" Athrun instructed.

"Okay…" Yzak said.

"And you? What will you do?" Nicol asked Athrun.

"I'll search the school and look for clues…"

"Then it's fixed… let's go home…" Yzak said.

The sun sets beautifully, Shinn and Stellar are at the beach watching it.

"It's really beautiful…" Stellar said and she leaned her head on Shinn's shoulder, "I want to asked you something…"

"What is it?"

"Why did you saved me even though you don't really know me and where I came from?"

"Well…" Shinn looked at Stellar "Its just that…its not good to be alone… and I don't want you to feel that…"

"Being alone? Is that something terrible?"

"Yeah and you will not wish it to happen to you"

"Then I'm thankful that you did not let that happen to me…"

Stellar held Shinn's hand and they both gazed at the beautiful sun.

Kira just reached his house, he opened the door and he saw a blonde girl sitting at the sofa watching T.V.

"Hello Kira! What took you so long?" the girl said.

"C-cagalli?"


	4. Disturbed Feelings

Chapter 4: Disturbed Feelings

Lacus was on the veranda of their house. Her pink wavy hair was swaying with the cold breeze of the night as she reminisced what happened that afternoon.

"That stupid guy…" she said touching her lips.

Then Stellar came and went beside her.

"What are you thinking Lacus? Do you have any problem?" Stellar asked worriedly.

"No… am… it's nothing… by the way how's your first day at school?"

"It's fine…"

"Am… do you want to bathe with me?" Lacus asked tentatively.

"Huh?"

Meanwhile, Kira was so shocked seeing Cagalli in his house.

"When did you come?" he asked his sister.

"Just this morning…" Cagalli said assertively, "Is it true that the four of you went to school?"

"Hmmm… Yeah…" he said in a low voice.

"That's weird… I know you hate school." Cagalli said wondering, "Now I'm thinking if I can go to school too…"

"N-no!"

"No?"

"A… I mean you don't have to…" he said instantly.

"Why? What if I like to?"

"If that's what you want, I can't do anything about it…"

"That's my brother… then I will arrange my papers tomorrow…" Cagalli said with a triumphant smile on her face, "And by the way, don't tell Athrun I'm here. I want to surprise him tomorrow." she added.

"_This is bad… Athrun will surely be dead tomorrow…" _he thought.

Lacus and Stellar are in the bathroom-taking bath when Lacus' noticed something.

"Stellar, what's that on the back of your neck?" she asked while she's scrubbing Stellar's back.

"Huh? I don't know…what does it look like?"

"Never mind… its just numbers. Maybe it's just a tattoo or something."

"Maybe…"

"_No, I'm definitely sure it meant something, but what?" _she thought.

The next day, Yzak and Nicol were on the Dean's Office, they skipped class just to

Investigate.

"Nothing's here…" Yzak said.

"Yeah… I think this is not the right place to look for clues." Nicol agreed.

"I think so too…"

Then they heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming… let's hide! Quick!" Yzak said as the footsteps drew nearer and nearer.

"W-whe-" Nicol didn't finished what he was saying for Yzak suddenly pulled him behind the curtains.

"Is everything alright here?" a man said fully coated in black said in a deep voice.

"Yes, certainly…" another man said, he's the Dean of the school.

"Do you have any news about the Allience?"

"From what I heard, everyone in the Allience is panicking for the sudden disappearance of their so called 'experiment' and-"

"Sshhh!" the man in black looked around, "someone's here and listening in our conversation…"

"Huh?"

The man went near the curtain in front of them and pulled it.

"Nothing's there." The Dean said.

"Yeah… you should be more careful from now on, the Allience might send spies here. We should be ready."

"Alright."

Yzak and Nicol were catching their breath as they sit down on a bench near them.

"That's totally close!" Yzak exclaimed.

"Yeah… but who do you think the guy in black is? And what's with him and the Dean?" Nicol asked.

"I don't know… but one thing is for sure, they're from Eris! This school is ruled by an Eris' member." Then suddenly Yzak saw the girl who he bumped to yesterday, "Nicol, go and find Kira and Athrun, tell them what happened, I will just fix some things." He said with a smile and he followed the girl.

"Hey! Where will he go?" Nicol sighed and he justwent inside the school to find Kira and Athrun.

Inside the school, Athrun was walking in the corridor when someone called him…

"Hey! What are you doing wandering here in the corridor? I think you should be inside the classroom." A very familiar voice of a girl said.

He turned around and, "I'm sorry ma'am-" instead of seeing a teacher he saw a blonde-haired girl smiling at him, "C-cagalli?!"

"Yes-"

Before Cagalli could say anything Athrun immediately hugged her.

"I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too…" Cagalli said in bright red.

"When did you come?"

"Yesterday morning…"

"How come Kira didn't told me?"

"Because I told him to."

"Well, Kira is still an obedient little brother huh?"

"Of course!" Cagalli said proudly.

"Come! Let's go there!" Athrun said pointing at the rooftop.

"Sure!"

Yzak followed the girl and he saw her beside a Sakura tree, her long brown hair was swaying with the wind. Yzak felt a sudden gush on his cheek. (He's blushing.)

"Wow… she's so cute…" he thought. "Hey! What am I thinking?! Am I hallucinating or what?!" he said slapping his own cheek. 

"Hey! Who's there?!" called the girl.

"_Oh no! Did she heard me?" _he thought, then slowly he turned around and prepared to leave but its too late the girl already saw him and she's already behind his back.

"So it's you, the stupid guy yesterday." she said smirking.

"I'm not stupid!" he said.

"Whatever… so, why are you following me?" she said hastily.

"Excuse me? Do I hear it right? Me? Following you? That's totally absurd! I'm not the type of person who will follow a girl like you!" he said pointing his finger at the girl.

"Oh really? Then what are you doing here?" the girl said teasing him.

"A…"; _"This is bad, I can't think of anything to say."_

"Can't think of anything to say? Well just admit that you're following me."

"N-no! So what if I'm here?! What's wrong with that?"

The girl let out a big laugh and said, "You know what? You're worst than any girl in our class, 'coz you're such a big talker!"

"What?!"

"Bye! Loser!" then the girl left.

Yzak felt that all of his blood went up to his head and he will explode in no time.

"That… that stupid girl! She will surely pay for this!!!"

Athrun and Cagalli were in the rooftop talking about what happened in their lives this past few years.

"Really? That's so funny…" cagalli said laughing.

"So, why are you here?" Athrun change the topic.

"Well I'm thinking of going to this school too…"

"W-what?! You can't do that!" Athrun said immediately.

"Huh? Why? Is there something wrong wit that?"

"N-no… There's nothing wrong with that… it's perfectly alright…"

"You know, you have the same reaction as kira, is there something I have to know?"

"A…" Athrun started to think about Luna, " I think e should go now…"

"Athrun, what's wrong? Tell me…"

"Well, you see…" then the bell rang, " The bell rang! Let's go!" then he held Cagalli's hand.

"Wait-"

Luna Maria and Meyrin were walking together to the cafeteria…

"Where's Auel? It's odd that the two of you weren't together."

"Don't say that, so what if we're not together? He's not my boyfriend or anything like that."

"Tell me, did the two of you had a fight?" Luna asked.

"Well yeah… sort of…"

Then they saw Nicol walking.

"Hey! Nicol!" Luna shouted waving her hand.

"_Oh no! It's Nicol… I must hide, but where?" _ Meyrin thought.

"Luna, how are you? Do you know where Athrun is?" Nicol said while approaching them.

"I was about to ask you the same thing…"

"You already knew the answer…"

"A… by the way, this is Meyrin my younger sister." Luna said pulling Meyrin.

"You… so that's why you look so familiar…" Nicol said looking at Meyrin.

"Hehe… hi…" Meyrin said in a low voice.

"Nicol, can you take her to the cafeteria? I will just look for Athrun…"

"Sure, no problem."

"_Gosh! This is it! I'm going to eat with Nicol." _Meyrin thought in excitement.

Kira was looking everywhere just to find Cagalli when he saw the blue-eyed girl sitting and writing something on a paper. He approached her, "Hi!"

The girl looked at him with disgust and stood up to face him eye to eye, "What do you want?"

"Your forgiveness I guess."

"Well I can't give it to you, so just go and get out of my sight…"

"I won't, until you forgive me."

"Then I will leave." Then the girl went away.

"What a girl…" he sighed.

Meanwhile…

"You know Cagalli, there's many things that changed since you left." Athrun said.

"Huh?"

"Cagalli… I… I already…-"

Athrun can't continue what he was saying because a girl suddenly clung her hands into his arms.

"There you are Athrun… I've been looking all over for you…" the girl said smiling.

"L-luna…" Athrun said in shocked.

"Who's she?" Luna asked looking at Cagalli, "Athrun… introduce me to your friend."

"A…" Athrun couldn't utter a single word.

"Yes Athrun introduce me to her…" Cagalli said sarcastically.

"Luna… This is Cagalli Yula Atha, Kira's sister, Cagalli, this is Luna Maria Hawke… my…my…"

"I'm his fiancée, so you're Kira's sister, it's really nice to meet you.." Luna said smiling.

"_Fiancee?!"_


	5. Pouring Emotions

Dark clouds started to gather and an unexpected heavy downpour of rain followed. It's as if the sky itself was crying and sympathizing with a certain girl. Her blond hair was dripping wet; her golden eyes were full of different kinds of emotions, love, hatred, anger.

"I hate this." She muttered to herself.

"Cagalli!" called a very familiar voice from behind.

Even without turning around, she already knew who the owner of the voice was. A voice she yearned to hear for so long. And yet…

"Cagalli… please just listen to me…"

"What's there to hear? Don't tell me you're going to apologize? 'Cause I'll really laugh if you do. " she said sarcastically.

"I waited for you Cagalli… for so long I waited and up until now, I'm still waiting. Please believe me…" Athrun said, his voice almost pleading.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe… since you've gotten yourself a fiancée."

"This whole engagement thing was the idea of my father, I had no choice but to accept it."

She turned around to look at him and said, "I'm really disappointed… you had no choice? You can't even oppose your father for the sake of our relationship. Is that the depth of your love for me?" then the tears she's been holding just fell from her eyes, "Did you even truly love me?"

"Oh Cagalli…"

When he reached for her, she pushed him.

She looked at him with eyes full of hatred and said firmly, "I hate you."

Then she ran and left him. He called her name but she ignored it. She just continued to run and run, hoping that the rain will wash even just a little bit of pain in her heart. She hated Athrun for not telling her the truth but she hated herself even more because she can't find the courage to believe in him.

Then suddenly, somebody just grabbed her hand.

"I finally found you."

She turned and saw a very familiar face, "Kira…"

He looked at her with those purple eyes and he seemed to understand the situation immediately.

"It's my fault! I'm sorry I should've told you about Athrun earlier." He said bowing down his head, "It's really inconsiderate of me."

"Whatever… I don't really care about it anymore… just… just leave me alone."

"I can't do that!" and all of a sudden, he just hugged her, "Won't you at least let your little brother comfort you?"

She was surprised at first but then she decided to take his offer and burrowed her head on his shoulder, "Stupid Kira…"

And there, she cried like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Yzak, who is still irritated because of her meeting with the brown-haired girl, was currently walking back to his classroom.

"_That stupid girl, I hope I won't see that stupid face of hers again." _He thought and sighed, _"I wonder if Nicol already told Athrun and Kira about what we saw this morning, well I hope he did."_

As he continued to walk, he saw Nicol standing in front of a classroom talking with a girl with dark-pink pigtails.

"_Seriously, that Nicol…"_

Meyrin can't contain her happiness. She just finished her lunch together with Nicol, although she was really conscious the whole time because there were a lot of people staring at them, nonetheless she was really happy. It's like her own heart was fluttering inside her.

"Thank you for eating with me and for walking me back here." She said shyly.

"It was my pleasure." Nicol said, smiling at her.

At that moment she just felt her heart skipped a beat, _"Oh Nicol, I love you."_

"Hey Nicol!" called someone.

They turned around and saw a silver haired guy approaching them. If she was not mistaken, it was Crescent Star's drummer Yzak Jule.

"I can't believe you, flirting around with girls." Yzak said.

"_Flirting? Is Nicol really flirting with me?" _just the thought of it made her blush.

"Hey now, I'm not flirting with her. She's Luna's younger sister." Nicol said defensively.

"Really? So you're Luna's sister." Yzak said looking at her, "Sorry for what I just said. I'm Yzak by the way."

"It's alright. I'm Meyrin." She said introducing herself, _"Although I'm a little disappointed that Nicol's not really flirting with me."_

"We'll go back to our class now." Nicol said, "See you again Meyrin." Then he pulled Yzak along. And the both guys left.

"_Wow. I can't believe I finally talked to Nicol. It's like a dream come true."_ She thought dreamily.

Then she saw Auel, he was just about to leave their classroom. She immediately went near him and told him about Nicol, completely forgetting the fact that they just had a fight.

"Auel! Guess what? I just ate lunch with Nicol. It was so amazing!" She said, happily.

"Good for you." he said.

"Hey. What kind of reaction was that? Aren't you happy for me?"

He looked at her, his blue-green eyes full of anger. "Shut up." He said and started to walk away from her.

For a second, she felt scared because of his gaze. That was the first time he saw him with that kind of expression.

"What's wrong with him? And where is he going? Class is about to start. Geez…"

Auel was so pissed he doesn't know what to do anymore.

"_Darn. I just showed her a scary expression." _Then he remembered the way she smiled at that guy, _"It's her fault for smiling like that in front of that Nicol guy."_

He continued to walk abruptly and when he was about to turn he suddenly bumped into something really hard, making him fall straight to his butt.

"_That hurts… did I just bump a statue?" _he thought.

When he looked up to see who he bumped into, instead of seeing a statue he saw a girl probably the same age as him. She has short golden hair and a pair of rosy-pink eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked lending her hand to help him stand up.

He accepted her help and stood up, "Well, yeah… I guess."

"What happened, Stellar?" asked the boy who was walking behind the girl. He has black hair and a pair of strong red eyes.

"I bumped into him." The girl named Stellar answered.

"Really?" the boy looked at him and then told the girl calmly, "You should apologize to him then."

"Okay." The girl said obediently as if following an order from her parent, "I'm sorry for bumping into you."

"Ah. No, it was my fault for not looking properly where I walk. Sorry." He said.

Then the girl smiled at him and for some unknown reason, he blushed.

"_Darn. Did I really just blush here?"_

"Let's go now Stellar, we're going to be late for our class." The boy said holding the girl's hand possessively as if telling him that the girl was already his.

Before going, the girl looked back at him and smiled again. Then the both of them left.

"_That girl was really sweet and, well, cute too. If only Meyrin can be like that." _The he remembered how the boy looked at him when he blushed because of the girl's smile, _"But man, that guy was really scary. Did he think that I have a thing for his girl? I already have someone I like."_

Yzak was about to enter his classroom when a girl from another class approached him.

"Hi Yzak! Can I please have our autograph? I'm one of your fans." The girl said excitedly.

"Sure." He said smiling and gave the girl his autograph.

"Thank you! I'll treasure this for sure." Said the girl and she immediately went back to her classroom.

"Heh. That was weird." Said a voice from behind, "Why would someone want your autograph?"

He immediately recognized the voice, it was the annoying brown haired girl. He looked at her and arrogantly said, "Why, you asked? That's because I'm famous! Are you regretting what you did to me now that you see my greatness?"

"Greatness my ass, whatever you do, you're still an annoying girly-boy." She said looking at him as if he was someone insignificant.

He was starting to get irritated again, "Look who's talking, you're just as annoying you know. Stupid girl."

Then she suddenly laughed, "Did you realize that you just admitted that you're annoying?" then she looked at him seriously, "You're the one who's stupid."

He felt like something just snapped in his brain, "Oh really, we'll see about that."

He pulled her close to him and did the most unexpected thing. He kissed her!

A/N: Yes. I know. It took me four years just to update. I apologize for that.

There were just so many things that were happening, like school and stuff. And truthfully, I forgot the whole plot of the story. XP.

So it's really hard to update this one. But I hope you will like this chapter.

Please send me your review.


End file.
